


Heroes get rewards.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls, Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fiduspawn, Hand Jobs, Nooks, Outdoor Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tavros Nitram smut fiction.  You make a new friend and inspire confidence in him by treating him like a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes get rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in these fictions are over 18 years old regardless of their origins. I don't do underage, end of.

You are sat on what appears to be some sort of pirate ship watching Aranea's dancestor shout at people. Damn she was more annoying than Meenah and her fishpuns. You were trying to get to know the new influx of trolls but so far, they were all far too busy getting yelled at. You sigh as you are bored out of your skin. You consider getting out one of your card decks and playing a quick game of something when a small flash of green takes your notice. For a split second, you could have sworn someone was looking at you. 

Sat in a corner was a troll who you instantly recognized as a Nitram. How could you not with those huge horns?! He was dressed all in green and was sat with a deck of fiduspawn cards. You like this guy already. He looks so sad. Every so often the shouting bitch troll says something horrible and he just looks as if she has kicked him in the chest. You are tempted to stamp on her head the final time she does it when you see he is looking up at you. You give a wink and a sly smile and he grins while turning bright orange. While bitch troll is explaining to a couple of her fellow sailors how not to load a canon, you sneak up to the rust blood. 

"Psst, hey there dude. Wanna get off the boat that insanity built and get some snacks?" you whisper. He smiles at you. 

"uM, i DON'T THINK i SHOULD. vRISKA SEEMS PRETTY UPSET". 

"Who, Crazy knickers?" you ask, "Who cares about her? Let's go! I have fiduspawn cards. We can play at my place!". His eyes light up at this and the two of you sneak off the boat while it is still in port.

After fours hours of fiduspawn and pizza while hiding out in your lawnring, you learn that this Nitram is called Tavros and not only is Crazy knickers the one who sent him here, she also crippled him! Yet the guy hangs around her like a lost woofbeast. You feel so bad for the guy as he tells you his whole sorry saga. How some human called Jade rejected him, how his lusus died, how the guy he was waxing pale for was red for him and became responsible for the deaths of two of his friends... You thought you had problems.

From his point of view, he is a bit awestruck. He saw you on the boat and notice how small and doll like you were. Just like a fairy. He was amazed at how nice you were and that someone as smart and as pretty as you wanted to befriend him. Also you play fiduspawn, you're friends with Rufioh, and you approached him while he was trying to figure out how to talk to you first. You were almost too good to be true.

"Tavros, you don't have to take her crap you know. You are most likely going to be stuck here a very long time and trust me, having someone constantly pulling black rom moves on you gets tiring", you say. 

He sighs, "i GET THAT. bUT I AM NOT VERY SMART OR BRAVE OR TALENTED. i WISH I WAS MORE LIKE RUFIOH. hE WOULD NOT HAVE LET HER GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING SHE HAS DONE. i TRIED TO STOP HER BUT LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED...". It is almost as if his horns droop at this statement. 

"Okay first of all, Rufioh comes with his own baggage" you tell him, "This is a guy who can't break up with people, say no, and thinks that every summer his wings are getting fat then eats only grub sauce for a week. Second, you did take a stand against her. That is pretty brave in my book". Tavros looks down at the grass. 

"tHANK YOU ____ FOR BEING NICE BUT, uM i KNOW i PRETTY MUCH SUCK. i CAN'T EVEN GET GIRLS TO LIKE ME" he nearly chokes on his words. You put your hand on his. 

"I like you", you grin. He looks up shocked and you plant the biggest smooch on him.

Within seconds, he has leapt up and is on top of you, hardly believing his luck. You smile into the kiss as his tongue darts in and runs across the back of your teeth. He hardly knows what to do with his hands, they are going everywhere so you roll him into his back and place them on your ass. You grin as he finally gasps for air. 

"Now then. I think it is time you were treated as the amazing hero you really are. Everyone knows that true heroes are well rewarded and get the girls. What to do...what to do?", you drawl. He squirms underneath you, desperate for contact again. You run your hands up his sides, lifting his shirt and running them down his grub scars. 

"aAAAAAH, _____", his eyes close as he pants you name, "yOUR HANDS... yOU'RE SO SOFT...". 

"Hmmm..." You ponder aloud. Well if he is enjoying your touch that much...You scoot down to place yourself next to him as you undo his belt and the zip of his shorts. He whimpers, unable to believe his incredible luck over what is happening to him. You pull down his shorts and the cool breeze touching his skin makes him gasp. His bulge wraps itself around your wrist, desperate for your touch. With your right hand, you stroke and massage his shaft while the left hand starts to finger his nook. He grips onto the grass underneath him as he moans your name again. It is lucky you don't have neighbours because when he cums after a few minutes, you discover he is a screamer. He looks embarrassed slightly by the amount of fluid now decorating the grass but you bend down and kiss him passionately. 

"wAIT," he says as you pull away, "uM, WHAT ABOUT YOU?". He sits up and strokes the hair from your face. "cAN I TRY SOMETHING?" he looks at you in a pleading way. You nod and he indicates to you to lie back as his hands travel up your skirt to remove your panties. He lifts your legs up and leans in, positioning them so they rest on his horns. You are practically upside down as he begins to eat you out, his arms holding onto your waist as you place the majority on weight on your upper back and arms. The combination of the light-headed dizziness and his tongue flicking hungrily over your clitoral mound has you mewing his name. Every time you call out his name, he becomes faster and more confident. You warn him you are close and he cannot contain his own lust. He lifts your legs off his horns and lowers you back down then, still holding your legs apart, pounds mercilessly into you. You cum together before he nearly falls into you exhausted. 

"Damn it Tav", you grin. "Next time you want to try anything, you can do whatever the hell you want". 

After this incident, everyone was puzzled by Tav's new confidence. How he told Vriska where to go, how he raised an army, and how he just generally seemed. Unknown to them, he now knew that true heroes get rewarded and get the girl. Every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Next I will be working on Sollux.


End file.
